(I Could Never) Make Her Love Me
by AndrogynousOne
Summary: Ambassador work with the Woodland Realm turns out to be a little different than she expected (smut is pretty graphic). Chapter 2 is up with even more Thranduil smut!-1/15/15 Chapter 3 is up now (more graphic smut)- 1/21/15
1. Chapter 1

Galadriel approached Tobi completely silently. She always knew when her mother was behind her. Sensing Galadriel's presence was something she learned to do as a child. It helped keep her out of trouble.

"Nana, look at Mimsy." Tobi chuckled, pointing at her pet pig. "Look at how his nose moves. Isn't it weird?"

"I believe that's normal for pigs," she said, smiling weakly. "Walk with me. We have something to discuss."

Tobi pushed herself up off the mushroom to follow Galadriel as she started to explain. "You are not a child anymore and though it is not my fondest desire to do so, I must assign you a job to do."

"I don't mind," Tobi answered quickly. She was tired of being smothered in Lothlorien her whole life. Galadriel often treated her more like a doll. She would take her to banquets and gatherings but Tobi was never allowed to leave Lothlorien without her or her two guards.

"So what did you have in mind, nana?" Tobi asked, eager to hear what she would be doing and hoping it was something exciting. "I was hoping I could run the animal trades. The animals respond well to me and I like being around them."

"No. That would put you in contact with too many outsiders."

Running the animal trade was the only job she really wanted to do. Having Galadriel shut her down on that made her wonder what miserable work she had planned for her instead.

"You are being assigned to ambassador work with Mirkwood."

"Uh… what? What's that?"

"The work is not as difficult it sounds. Your friend, the previous ambassador, Niala, will accompany you on your first visit to Mirkwood in order to walk you through the processes. You leave tomorrow."

"Wait, what?"

With no room for negation on her new job, the next day, Galadriel sent Tobi off to Mirkwood with Niala, her two bodyguards and her pig. Galadriel had a new outfit made for her, saying that the clothes she had would not be appropriate in the halls of the Woodland Realm. The outfit was tight, sweaty and a dress, so it required Tobi to sit sideways on the horse. She kept shifting, trying to loosen it around her chest so her breasts would not sweat so much. She could feel the tight sleeves sticking to her armpits and wanted nothing more than to run back home and rip it off. Niala allowed her horse to fall behind slightly so she was riding next to Tobi.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, speaking to Tobi in a more casual way than anyone else ever did.

"I'm not," Tobi admitted, pulling on the front of the dress again. "I can't stand this dress. How do you do this every time?"

"No one ever expected me to wear a dress," Niala chuckled. "I'm not royalty. Sucks to be you, I guess." Tobi glared at her for a moment but then they both smiled. "The King will expect more from you than he ever did from me."

"Why is that?"

"You represent your mother and Lothlorien."

"She should've sent someone else then. This feels like a trap. She knows I don't do well with people in charge. I don't know how to explain it," Tobi shrugged. "I feel like their judgment of me is all that matters. It's a lot more pressure than what I'm used to and I know how I should act but that isn't who I am, you know? I'm Galadriel's daughter but I'm not Galadriel."

"Why did Lady Galadriel not leave you at the farms like you wanted?"

"She didn't say but I'm sure once she realizes how terrible I am at this job, she'll leave me to the farms. What exactly is it you do as an ambassador? You never did tell me," she inquired of Niala.

"Next time my job will be your job so pay close attention to the things I do and say. My job is to make the King happy. Period. If the King is happy, he'll give Lothlorien whatever it is we need. It's my job to appease him and make him feel like we're worthy of his time."

Tobi's face twisted with a bit of disgust and confusion as she considered what Niala said. "So do you have to like… suck his dick or something?"

"What?!"

"Well, I was under the impression that was the only way to get through to a man."

"Oh goodness," Niala held her hand to her head, "it might make things easier but it's not recommended. These deals are best kept on the table. Not under it."

"You're the expert so I guess I'll defer to you on the matter," she shrugged her shoulders.

When they finally arrived at the gates of Mirkwood, the horses were taken from the group as the guards walked Tobi and Niala inside. Tobi was carrying her pig, Mimsy, with both hands but trying to make as few movements as possible so the cold parts of her clothes, wet from her sweat, would not touch her. She tried to stay close to Niala since she had never been to Mirkwood before and was unsure what to expect.

The guards walked Tobi and Niala to the King's throne. Tobi held Mimsy tighter as the excitement of being in a new place, made her stomach flutter. She watched Niala as she apparently did what expected of her.

"My Lord," she bowed before the King of Mirkwood, sitting on his throne. This left Tobi with no one to hide behind and she noticed Thranduil glaring at her as if he expected something.

"Hi," she shrugged casually, waving only one of her fingers at the King, since she was still carrying Mimsy. His expression remained unchanged and it made her uneasy to have him staring at her. It felt as though he could hear everything she was thinking.

"You are the daughter of the Lady of Lorien?" he asked Tobi quietly.

"Um… yeah."

"How unlike Lady Galadriel to disappoint. Did she raise you in a sty?" Thranduil's eloquent way of speaking sounded pretentious to Tobi. Before she could respond to his question, he went on, "the Lady of Lorien knows how to conduct herself in the presence of royalty. I expected you might know the same." He stood up and was much taller than she had anticipated he would be. "But it matters not. It is never too late to learn."

He clearly had no respect for her position as Galadriel's daughter and she was not getting a very positive first impression of him. Tobi's brow furrowed as he approached her, disregarding her personal space. She stepped back and Niala quickly said, "My Lord, she has never been versed in regal courtesy-"

"I was not addressing you, slave. Hold your tongue." He pointed at Tobi's nose, his finger right in her face. "You. Kneel before me."

She glanced down at Niala, almost hoping she would tell her what to do. She could feel the King's intense glare on her and decided that she was not going to feed his enormous ego. She smiled to hide her frustration with his attitude. "You know, I don't think so," she finally said, glaring back into his crystalline blue eyes.

"You are in my home and you will do as I command."

"No, I don't think I will," Tobi chuckled. "You're no King of mine and you don't command my people. Niala get off your ass."

She stood up as Tobi commanded but as soon she did, Thranduil told her, "kneel." Just as quickly, she went back to the floor. Tobi felt like screaming and kicking him in the balls but clenched her teeth tightly instead. Thranduil looked down at Niala, smirked at Tobi and stepped back. "They say an ambassador is like a fair wind, bringing positive news of one's allies. So tell me, Niala, why has the Lady of Lorien sent me this venomous serpent instead?"

"She is inexperienced with dealings outside of Lothlorien, My Lord," Niala answered quickly. "I beg your forgiveness on her behalf and ask that I may have a day to sway her decision."

"And if you should fail to make her comply with my wishes by the next morning, you will both leave. Any ties Mirkwood has with Lothlorien will be severed and I will no longer be receiving any of Lady Galadriel's so-called ambassadors."

"As you wish, My Lord."

"Oh and you will be receiving new lodging on this visit."

Niala was not even slightly surprised when she was escorted to a stall in a farm. It made no difference to Tobi seeing as how she often fell asleep in the farm stalls of Lothlorien.

"Ahhh!" she kicked the side of the stall. "Why did you do that?!" she snapped at her as Tobi sat on a wooden bench at the back.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Tobi laughed at how frustrated Niala looked. She pulled her own hair and groaned. "He can't get to you, if you don't let him. This is better for Mimsy anyway." Tobi kissed the top of her pet pig's head before putting him down on the floor.

"The pig?! Of course, he doesn't care! Ugh…"

She sat down on the bench beside Tobi. "Breathe," she scoffed, patting Niala's thigh. "You'll live."

"Sure, I only lost any repute I had here."

Tobi turned to her slowly, raising one of her eyebrows slightly. "You had repute here? Are you joking? You humiliated yourself out there. You have no pride."

"I have a job to do and that comes first."

"A job? That's more important than keeping your dignity?" Tobi was unable to help laughing at how ridiculous Niala sounded. "You want to fix this? Why don't you go back to the King, get on your knees again and suck his dick. You might as well because I'm not changing my stand on anything."

"You have to."

"No, I don't and I'm not."

"I'm not asking. You owe me," she said pointing at Tobi. "Or did you already forget my finding Mimsy for you when he was lost?"

Tobi was uncertain if she still planned to honor that promise as she thought about it. "You're invoking that now? This really means that much to you? You really want me to part with my pride and dignity for your job, which is going to be mine soon anyway? Really?"

"In case you haven't noticed, King Thranduil isn't the easiest person to get along with. I've been working on him for years now."

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Tobi taunted her.

"You know what I mean. I don't want all that hard work going to waste."

"Oh, I think he's the one that does that hard work."

Niala rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I am not playing around with you, Tobi. I need you to make this right today."

Tobi stood up and walked toward the front of the stable. "Oh, I'm going to make it right, alright, because I'm leaving."

"What?! No, you can't leave!"

"Oh?" Tobi turned to Niala with a huge smile. "Watch me." She reached back for the handle of the stable door. "Oh no, I'm opening it."

"Tobi…"

She pushed the door open solely. "It's opening. I'm going to walk out."

"Tobi, stop it."

"Seriously," Tobi's voice quit being so playful. Niala was wearing out her attempts to be positive. "What do you care? It's like I said, he doesn't have any power over you unless you give it to him. I'm leaving. I don't care what he says and I don't care what he does."

"Why are you so adamant on being like this? You've never disagreed with me on anything before and now I'm asking my best friend for a favor you owe me and you still won't do it? Why?"

Tobi took a deep breath, closing her eyes gently. "I will not… let him think he can tell me what to do."

"You've told me that before… about someone else, didn't you? Who was it?"

"No," Tobi shook her head quickly. "I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Niala smiled suddenly and jumped up from the bench. "You told me the same thing about your riding instructor. You know, the one you liked. Oh, wow. Really?! That is too funny! King Thranduil?"

"No!" Tobi pointed at Niala. "I never said that… no."

"Ah ha and you were making fun of me?! I should've known this would happen." Niala sat back laughing up at the ceiling. "You tend to have a thing for dominant males, don't you? What would your mother say?"

"Oh, shut up. There's nothing to tell her. Mimsy, we're leaving," Tobi motioned to her pig to follow her.

Niala picked him up and sat him on her lap. "Mimsy isn't leaving without me and I'm not leaving until you do what you promised."

"I never promised to lose my dignity to some fruity fairy."

"But you do owe me and that's that, Tobi. Mimsy wouldn't even be here now if it weren't for me bringing him back to you, so just do this for me."

"Fine but only for you." Tobi pushed open the door of the stall but stood standing in it for a moment, debating her options. She turned back to Niala, looking sorry. "I can't! There's something wrong with me. I can't go back there and pretend to regret something I don't. I can't apologize for something I'm not sorry for!" She hit the side of the stall with the back of her closed fist and quickly pulled it back.

"Maybe you need a different motivation."

Tobi mocked her voice, "maybe you need a different meh meh meh. What I need is to go home."

"And you think going home failing to accomplish what you've been assigned to do here will encourage your mother to allow you more freedoms?"

"I don't know," Tobi sighed, crossing her arms, "but it's not worth it." She heard a guard approached her and turned around to see him holding out a rolled scroll to her. "Get that out of my face!" She smacked it out of his hand and one of her own guards picked it up to hand it to her. "Thank you, darling. Niala…" Tobi held the scroll out to her.

"Read your own shit," Niala sighed but put Mimsy down to take the scroll anyway. She read it briefly then rolled it back up and smacked Tobi with it.

"Ah! You want to go?" snapped Tobi.

"Gladly, especially now that your quote unquote, 'act of contrition,' is the only thing keeping us from war with Mirkwood. Apparently if we leave without you quote unquote again, 'showing him the respect he's owed,' we've officially declared our lands enemies."

"Oh, wonderful," Tobi laughed sarcastically. "What a pouty princess."

"No, that's what you are. Do you have any idea what your mother will say when I tell her about this?"

Tobi smiled at Niala, "she's going to eat you for breakfast."

"I know and in case you've forgotten, this is all your fault."

Tobi held a hand to her chest trying not to smile. "Wha-? Me? I was perfectly fine until he opened his mouth."

"You just had to do what he said. That's all. No one would know."

"I'd know but if saying a few things will spare my mother some trouble then so be it."

"Really? I didn't think it would be that easy."

"I don't want my mom having to come here and drag me out herself. She'll use it against me so I'll…" Tobi clenched both her fists as if she were trying to fight the desire to say something. "I'll go deal with him."

"Really? What're you going to say?"

"I thought I'd start off with 'go fuck yourself.' How can that go wrong? I don't want to apologize. How can I when it's not in me?"

"Act like you want to."

"Act like it? You mean like in a play?"

"Sure. It's not real so who cares what you say?"

"I guess I can try. My stomach kind of hurts."

"Are you nervous… or excited?"

"Neither," Tobi scoffed, sounded offended.

"You seem to have a difficult time dealing with things that embarrass you… like the King."

Tobi's mouth dropped open suddenly as she stared at Niala. "I wasn't embarrassed by that fruit cake."

"No? Is that why you couldn't stop laughing?"

"I can deal with him just fine. I'll be right back and when I do, we're leaving."

"We'll see."

Tobi had her guards remain with Niala and Mimsy, concerned more with proving herself right than ensuring her wellbeing. As she started walking to the throne room, she felt quite resolved and eager to get back home. The closer she got, the more her stomach began to twist again. She decided that since she did not want to take this walk again, she should simply get it over with.

Before walking up the small flight of stairs, Tobi took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach slowly as if to soothe it. She fluffed out her dress and held her hands together behind her back before going up the stairs. Her stomach turned painfully when she saw he was sitting on his throne and only turned his eyes in her direction when he saw her approach him. He remained silent, waiting for her say what she intended.

Before speaking, Tobi bit her bottom lip to fight a smile. "Um…" her voice squeaked unnaturally and she cleared her throat as quietly as she could manage. She felt like biting her lip again but was feeling ridiculous standing before him, with both of them saying nothing. "You know what? No." She sighed, finally feeling relaxed, "you are a bad person. I don't like you but if it'll make you feel better about yourself then…" She stepped back, fluffed her dress out and kneeled before him dramatically. "My Lord, I most humbly beg your forgiveness for my insolence." She kept her head down and her eyes closed so she could both imagine being elsewhere and not have to see his face.

Tobi heard him stand up and closed her eyes tighter. "You certainly have a peculiar way of asking for that forgiveness. I must say, I'm not impressed."

Tobi jumped up quickly, "what do you want from me, huh?!"

He slapped her suddenly and she could hear the sound echo through the hall. She closed her eyes gently and felt her hands shaking as they rolled into fists. "I never said you could stand."

Tobi smiled and chuckled softly, "what do you think would happen if I killed you now?"

"You're welcome to try it and find out for yourself." He took her face in one of his hands, turning it one way and then the other. "If you think I'm above making an example of Lady Galadriel's daughter, you're quite mistaken." He shoved her back and she tripped back over her dress. "What do I want from you? It's quite simple really. Obedience. Now, you will remain there until I see fit to let you stand."

Tobi gripped the edge of her dress near her hand, too stiff to do anything else. She kept asking herself why she did not get up when Thranduil went back to his throne. She could not even bring herself to turn her head or move her eyes. While waiting in her spot on the floor, several people came and went from before the King, some even commenting on her presence. At one point, Tobi even forgot where she was and what she was doing there, until someone came and picked her up.

Tobi never looked to see where she was being led. She found it of little importance at the moment. She was left in a room on her own. It was rather simplistic but still cozier than the farm. She sat at the edge of the bed, next to a folded towel. She opened it up, wrapped it loosely around her eyes and the top of her head so she could pretend she was home and went to sleep.

When she woke, the towel was off her face and the first thing she saw was Mimsy's nose in her face, snorting softly. She hugged him and snuggled his face against hers. She then noticed Niala sitting next to her on the bed, smiling down at her. "What?" Tobi sounded irritated.

"How did we get upgraded?" asked Niala.

"Don't ask," she growled sitting up, turning away from her.

"Well, it is a bit odd, seeing as how I was expecting you'd make things worse. I'd like to know what happened."

"No, you wouldn't. Just drop it."

"Ooh, touchy much. Fine but you know we're not done here yet."

"I am," Tobi stood up and felt a sore pain in her leg. "You do whatever you think you need to do but you leave me out of it." She sat back down and lifted her dress to check her leg. She had a massive bruise on the side of her knee from when she fell.

"I had every intention of doing so, you know, but we were asked to join the King in the morning."

"Like I said," Tobi shrugged, "you do what you need to do. I'm done."

"It says you're supposed to come with me." Niala held a scroll out to Tobi.

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"What happened to your leg?"

"What happened to your face?"

"Seriously, Tobi?" Niala went around the bed to look at her leg. Tobi quickly threw her dress back over her leg. Niala sat beside her and both stood quiet until she laid her head on Tobi's shoulder. "Did Thranduil do that to you?"

Tobi only shook her head sideways. "Nope. I fell."

"Well, I'll go alone. It's fine."

"You going to leave me by myself?"

"You have Mimsy and the guys will stay with you too. I'll be right back."

After Niala left, Tobi changed her clothes and stood lying on her back on the bed, talking to her pig, asking him what he would eat when he got home, as though he might answer her. There was a quick knock at the door and assuming it was Niala, she allowed her guards to open it. Tobi stood talking to her pig in a cutish voice, poking the tip of his nose until she heard Thranduil's voice say, "I was expecting you."

She flipped over onto her stomach to push herself up and pulled Mimsy into her lap. He was standing just outside the door, prevented from coming in by the crossed spears of Tobi's guards. "Is that so?" She cuddled Mimsy in an effort to make herself feel better.

"You disappointed me. Here I thought we had an understanding."

"Do not let him in here," Tobi addressed her guards.

Thranduil looked at both of the guards before him. "Are these members of your royal guard?" Tobi turned her face away from him, pouting slightly and ignoring his question. She heard him say something to her guards in Elvish that was unfamiliar to her. Immediately afterwards, they both stepped away from the door.

"Oh, what?! Unbelievable."

"Your attendance was not up for debate. I requested your presence and I expect you to be where I say you ought to be." Tobi stood silent, waiting to see what he wanted. "Come with me."

He walked away from the door and Tobi finally exhaled as she slid herself off the bed. She kissed the top of Mimsy's head before walking out of the room after the King. She was sure to keep several steps behind him and tried to think about anything else, like getting back to her pig or arriving back in Lothlorien. He led her to a large dining table, where Niala was already seated, who mouthed a quick 'sorry' to her.

"Sit there," he commanded her, pointing at a seat beside his at the head of the table. Too worried about being embarrassed in front of her friend, Tobi stood silent and simply followed his instruction.

He did not speak to her after that. The rest of the time she spent at the table, he was speaking to Niala about past arrangements. Tobi was given a plate of some green stuff and kept moving it around, lacking any desire to eat. She put her elbow up on the table then rested her head on her hand, still staring at the plate. Thranduil snatched her arm suddenly, pulling her slightly closer to him.

"My Lord," Niala said quickly, "please…"

He held his empty hand up for her to stop talking then turned back to Tobi. "Eat," he told her quietly and yet it came off as a threat.

"I'm not hungry," Tobi responded gently to avoid irritating him.

"Then indulge me." He tightened his grip on her, daring her to refuse yet his expression remained unchanged, before he finally let her go.

Tobi pulled her arm back, holding it to her with her other arm. She picked a cherry tomato off her plate and threw it into her mouth, leaving it there. The King immediately resumed his conversation with Niala as though nothing had happened.

Eventually, Tobi had finished all the little tomatoes on her plate but really did not think she could bring herself to eat anything else. When Niala stood up to leave, Tobi hesitated before standing uncertain if she was "permitted" to do so. To Niala's surprise, before standing, Tobi glanced over at Thranduil, waiting on his direction.

"I'd prefer to stay in your company," he said calmly, "but if you wish to depart, so be it." Tobi stood up immediately, bumping the table slightly, tipping over Thranduil's glass. It was only water but it spilled off the table onto the floor, splashing his clothes. She shut her eyes as though not seeing it, might undo what she had done. When she opened them slowly, she found him staring up at her with wide eyes. "Leave us," he ordered Niala.

Tobi rubbed the back of her neck as she listened to Niala's footsteps grow further away. It felt like a long time as she waited to hear what Thranduil had to say to her. He took his napkin from the table before pushing his seat back, away from it. He held it out to Tobi, who took the napkin from him slowly. "It was an accident," she said softly.

"I know that. Even if it did happen in your haste to depart from me, I'm not upset with you."

Tobi wished he had told her what to do so she could do it and leave but he seemed intent on confusing her with the intense stare from his bright eyes. "So… do I clean it?"

"No. Someone else can deal with that." He pointed down at his boots. Tobin tried to hide her frustration with such a demeaning request by turning her face aside so she would not have to look at him. Her lips pouted slightly and her eyes squinted as her small hands fiddled nervously with the napkin. "Is that a problem?"

"No," she shrugged, sighing heavily. She found herself quite relieved that Niala had left as she knelt onto the cold floor. The moment she touched his boot with the napkin, she wanted nothing more than to die. Her free hand went to her brow as though to keep the sun out of her eyes, when in reality, she simply did not want the King looking at her. She felt his cold hand touch her arm and her stomach tightened, anticipating the worst. To her surprise, a touch was all it was. He was not holding her, just allowing his hand to rest on her skin. His hand slid up to take hers. It was a firm grip but not an excessive one. He took her hand away from her face and held it on his lap. Tobi lowered her head more, adamant on not seeing him or allowing him to see her.

"You cut a fine figure, princess."

Tobi thought she might be expected to thank him for such a statement. "I…" She paused when her throat grew tight. She dropped her hand with the napkin into her lap and let her head fall against his leg. Her eyes closed slowly when she finally divulged, "I don't want to be alive. Kill me."

"I had something else in mind." He placed his other hand on her head, weaving his fingers into her hair. "Do you know why your mother sent you here?" Tobi felt that whatever the reason might have been, it was irrelevant now. All she wanted was to be free of the growing sense of worthlessness she felt. "Since my last visit to Lothlorien, I spent those years pining after you. No matter how often I brought it up to her, your mother wouldn't part with you. It wasn't until I threatened her with war that she agreed to send you here at all. You're here at my request. I've refused to see anyone else for negotiations between our lands, which is why you'll be returning in a few months on your own. I'm not interested in competing for your attention." He stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. She let her head fall to the side so she would not see him. "In truth, I can't recall the last time I felt the warmth of a companion."

Tobi felt his breath on the nape of her neck. It made her body tense and she became rigid, afraid to move. His left hand caressed the side of her face, pushing it back up slightly. "My Lord," Tobi finally whispered, "what're you doing?" He ran his thumb across her lips. Instead of answering her question, Tobi felt his lips against her skin. Her eyes opened wide and she gasped softly as she felt Thranduil open his mouth around her. She could hear his breath and the wet sounds of his tongue and lips on her.

He took her hand, sitting in his, and placed it against his chest, holding it there. Even though his hands were cold, his chest was hot. He left her hand on him and took his hand from her face to rest both his hands on the small of her back to pull her against his body. It gave him such an incredible amount of pleasure to feel her chest rising and falling rapidly against his. He could hear her breathing and gentle moans, only intensifying his desire for her.

Tobi tried not to move, uncertain what was expected of her. Regardless of whether or not she had ever been attracted to him, she was also afraid of him. Allowing him to handle her as he did had nothing to do with any positive feeling for him but the fact that she was too afraid of him to object. Still, having him touch her like he did, made her throb between her legs.

Thranduil forced her back until she bumped into the table. She turned to look back at it and felt his hands slide over to her waist. He lifted her up, setting her down on the table. He stood staring at her for a moment, making her feel uneasy. He noticed that she would not look at him. It seemed to worry him at first but he promptly shook the thought from his head. He pushed her legs apart before bringing his face to her ear, whispering, "I'm not seeking your approval." He turned her to face him, staring at her half-closed eyes. She tried to pull her face away but he held her still. Tobi felt his other hand on her thigh, massaging it upwards before sliding his fingers between her legs. Her body twitched suddenly and she could only think she did not want him seeing her. She closed her eyes completely and tried to turn her face away again. His hand went up into her hair, grabbing a fistful of it to hold her still. Her mouth dropped open when she gasped. She was surprised to feel his mouth against hers. She had never kissed anyone before and the feeling of someone else's lips against hers was so soft. It was especially strange to feel his tongue moving inside her mouth, pushing against hers. He took part of her dress in his hand and started pulling it up until Tobi felt the cold tips of his fingers grazing across her inner thigh. She held his hand down against her leg, afraid he might try to slide his cold fingers inside her. He pulled his hand out from under hers and grabbed it. Breaking their kiss, Thranduil used her hair as reigns to make her look down between her legs. He took her hand and pressed it against his groin, making her stroke him.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and inhale the scent of her hair. She could hear him starting to sigh and she tightened her grip on him. After a few seconds, he took her hand off him and pulled her head back up, locking his mouth with hers once again. He pulled her closer to the edge of the table and she inhaled sharply when she felt him pressed against her. She put both her hands on his stomach and tried to push him back. He took one of her hands off his body, putting it on his shoulder. He finally allowed her to pull her face away from his when he was inside her.

She gripped the edges of her hair as she looked down at their bodies pressed together. She bit her lip as her face twisted with pain. "It hurts…" Thranduil relished in the expression on her face. It even brought a smile to his face. When he pulled back, Tobi dug her nails into his shoulder and her body tensed up again.

She lowered her face to hide her pained appearance but he pulled her hair down, lifting her face up to him. He kissed her exposed neck and whispered against her skin, "you look even more exquisite now." In order to make him think he could let her go, she caressed his face with both her hands and felt his hand slip from her hair. She pushed herself forward, resting her head against his chest and pressing her entire body against him so he could not look at her. To her surprise, he allowed her to remain there and even held her closer in a way that felt almost tender if not for the sharp pain between her legs. As she lay against him, listening to his blissful exertions, she tried to keep herself from making too much noise when he would push into her.

She considered what she would say to her mother when she returned home. The very idea almost made her laugh, bringing a small smile to her face.

Tobi felt him grow harder inside her and she grasped a handful of his hair. His hand grabbed her arm and placed it up on his shoulder. Thranduil wanted to feel her clinging to him as though she really did want him. She slipped her other arm up around the back of his neck, pulling her body closer to him. He placed both his hands on her waist again, sliding them up and down slowly. He felt her face against his neck, her hot breath tickling him as she moaned quietly. Her voice shuddered suddenly and he felt her beginning to grow tighter around him. He inhaled sharply and held her head against his chest as he started shoving himself into her faster.

The tighter she became, the larger he felt inside her. It felt like Thranduil was pulling her insides out and pushing them back into her. Even against her will, her body clung tightly to him as though it wanted him inside her.

Thranduil's breathing began to intensify and Tobi could hear the wet sounds from between her legs. Her other ear, pressed against his chest, could hear his pounding heartbeat and she was surprised to find even he had one. Her body started to feel hot for a few seconds then she felt a sudden spasm flash through her. She tried to drop her head back but he held her forcefully against him. Her pussy tightened around him suddenly, pulling him deeper into her. He stopped moving against her and she felt him throbbing inside her. His breathing became a mixture of gasps and sighs as he continued to convulse inside her. He pulled her head back slightly, holding her face with both hands as he looked down at her. She closed her eyes and felt him kiss her again. She felt him slip out of her, followed by what felt like a rush of warm liquid.

Thranduil held her close against him, one hand on her back, the other on her head. Tobi stood staring straight ahead, resting against him as she waited on him to tire of her company.

When the King finally took a step back from her, Tobi immediately pushed her dress down, ran her hands through her to fix it and slid herself off the table. She waited on his instruction but he seemed to have nothing for her. "Can my ambassador and I leave now?" she asked, looking anywhere but his face.

He took her hand in his then leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "If that is what you desire. Simply inform your mother she can have anything she needs from my people…" She started to leave and his grip on her hand tightened before it could slip away from him. She looked back at her hand in his, waiting for him to release her. "… As long as you return to me," he sighed then let go of her hand.

Tobi returned to Niala and Mimsy. "Hey, get your shit together," she told Niala, "we're leaving." Niala stood up from the chair she was sitting in and approached Tobi, smiling sweetly. "What?" Niala leaned forward, sniffing her and Tobi stepped back.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I suppose every ambassador does things their own way."


	2. Chapter 2

Since her first visit to Mirkwood, Tobi had been unable to convince her mother to send anyone else back to the Woodland Realm in her stead. True to his word, the King had refused to have dealings with anyone other than Tobi.

She had returned five times in five years and their so-called "negotiations" always tended to end with both of them a hot mess. It was something she grew accustomed to. It no longer disturbed her to be of service to King Thranduil in such a way. She never did learn to enjoy his company but she could tolerate him, if only to keep the peace.

The previous year, as Tobi traveled to the Woodland Realm, she met an Elven bard, Nendir, working in a tavern. He quite reminded her of herself, since he could not be bothered to hold himself to very high standards of speech or appearance. Similar to how Tobi's pet pig set her apart from other Elves as an oddity, Nendir had a ferret and the creature was often seen sitting on his shoulder. He generally cared very little for his heritage and simply lived his life as it best suited him, which was what Tobi had longed for.

Since their initial meeting, Nendir often returned to Lothlorien to see Tobi. She thought little of it, seeing as how she had never been in an actual relationship with anyone but she enjoyed his company. When he visited her, she would drop everything to be around him and rumors started to spread about them. Galadriel thought it best to discuss the rumors with Tobi first before any could make any more assumptions.

She found Tobi sitting on the stairs to her room with Nendir sitting a few steps above her. Tobi was telling him a story about when she got lost as a child and how Mimsy, her pig, was able to find her. "Well, I'm glad he did," he told her petting her head. Tobi laughed but pushed his hand away, not used to having anyone touch her. "Your mom's here."

Tobi sighed before turning to her. Since hearing why she had been chosen as an emissary to Mirkwood, Tobi had lost quite a bit of love for her mother. "Can I borrow this one?" Galadriel asked Nendir.

"As long as you bring her back."

"Oh, shut up," Tobi chuckled, pushing his leg as she stood up to follow Galadriel who took her all the way outside before starting to talk.

"I believe you know what has been said about you and your little friend."

"I do," confessed Tobi, "but that stuff about me and Nendir isn't true so what does it matter?"

"It matters because even speculation can do damage if it travels far enough."

"Do damage to you? I'm supposed to care? After you set me up to be his bed warmer?"

"How could I ask my people to risk the lives of their loved ones? I knew there was a chance you may never forgive me but you would come to accept it with time and you have."

"How else am I supposed to live with myself?"

"We do what needs to be done and I did what I could to give you time."

"Time to do what?!"

Galadriel held her hand up for Tobi to wait. "I was stalling for you for twenty years, hoping you might find yourself wed in that time. If you did, I would never have had to send you."

"Huh…" Tobi held her fingers to her chin as she thought. "What if I… were to be wed now?"

"The same goes for my fear of the rumors. I don't feel the King would respond too well to the news. Our dealings with the Woodland Realm sit on your shoulders. You are all I had to give as a peace offering or rather, you are all he would accept. I don't feel cutting yourself off from him would do us any favors. If that is what you decide, our people will shoulder the burden of your choice but it is your choice to make."

Galadriel left Tobi outside and as soon as she was gone, Nendir joined her outside. "Were you eavesdropping?" she chuckled.

"A little… okay, a lot but what was all that?"

"You don't want to hear about that junk," she waved him off.

"I did ask, didn't I?"

Even though she did not really want to, Tobi figured there was no point in keeping it to herself and explained to him how she came to be of service to the King. "So that's what happened and it's what she was talking about."

"So marriage is your only way out?"

"For me," she shrugged as though it hardly mattered. "I imagine it would only make things worse for everyone else but it's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

Tobi rolled her eyes at him, "seriously? Who would marry me? It's not like you like me."

"I like you. I don't care about that stuff."

"Don't lie to me."

"What reason would I have to lie to you now? You think I come here for anything other than you? I follow you everywhere. I followed you up here just now and I don't just like you. I… care about you." Nendir stepped closer to her, leaning his head in toward her. "I'd be happy to help you."

"I leave tomorrow. Look, I care about you too but I'm just not sure I want to be the reason for the suffering of my people."

"I could understand that but where does it stop? You might owe your mom and your people but when does that debt run out? When will you finally get to make choices that benefit you?"

"I don't know. I just don't feel like I have the right…"

"You don't have the right?" he sounded irritated with her. "You don't have the right to choose who you love? To decide what you will and won't do with your own body? This is why I left my people. What good are our lives if we spend them bound to the will of our masters? You have the right to seek out your own happiness."

"I just need time to consider my choice. It isn't just about me and what I want."

Nendir sighed as he stepped back from her. "I suppose it is a lot to ask. I am curious; you said you cared for me yet you would go to him instead. Why?"

"It's…" Tobi stopped and considered her response for a moment. "It's what's expected of me."

"Does that mean you care more for him?"

"Don't even think that for a moment," she snapped suddenly. "I have always hated Thranduil from the moment I met him. I don't do what I do because I want to. It's just what I'm supposed to do."

"Has the King never felt anything for you? If not, why he should care if you find yourself wed?"

"I don't know but it's not a risk I'm willing to gamble with. Look, I… have to get ready to go. I'll see you when I get back."

The third time Tobi had returned to the Woodland Realm, she was given her own room. She was usually seated at the desk, writing out a list of Lothlorien's requisitions. She often deferred to her lexicon for guidance, seeing as how she had made a conscious decision to speak as little Elvish as possible in a further effort to distance herself from what she was. "Silk? Really?" she mumbled to Mimsy, lying on the floor near her feet. "That's what my pride is worth? Oh, well, what's done is done. Might as well get as much out of it as possible, I suppose. Ugh…" She scratched the base of her neck, where the collar of her dress turned out. "This thing is crazy itchy." It was a dress she had been given to wear during the first day of her stay. She found the sleeves irritating her arms as well and pulled one of them up, finding her arm covered in red bumps. "Oh… wonderful. Someone clearly wasn't paying attention I announced my allergy." She changed into one of the many dresses he had given her on her previous visits and went to see Thranduil.

She held the dress between two of her fingers and allowed it to drag on the floor. "My Lord," she bowed slightly as she approached him.

He had been speaking to someone else and promptly dismissed them when he saw her. "Is there a problem with it?" he asked, gesturing to the dress in her hand.

"Uh, yeah," she pointed at the red bumps on her neck. "I'm allergic to the wax on the threads."

"Leave it here," he pointed to a seat beside him. "I will have it taken to the tailor and have a new one made for you before the day is out. I do so enjoy the sight of you in dress, my pet."

Tobi nodded and went to put the dress on the seat. She started to walk away when Thranduil called her, "a moment if you will, Tobiniel."

"I have asked you not to call me that, My Lord," she said softly, without looking back at him.

"And I have told you that you do not command me."

She turned back to face him. "I wouldn't dream of commanding you, My Lord. I ask as someone so close to you that you have entrusted me to care for your most intimate desires. Have I gained no favor with you?"

He put his glass down on the table in front of him and approached her. As afraid as Tobi still was of Thranduil, she learned that he was predictable and was aware she had done nothing to rouse his anger but when he put his hand near her face, she flinched slightly. "Why do you shrink back from me?"

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, My Lord." Looking for something to busy herself with, she flattened out the front of her dress as though they it out of place. "I am… not ready. I'm not presentable."

"You are always presentable."

"Heh," she rubbed her neck and turned to the floor, "that is most definitely not true. Did you have something to tell me?"

"I only wish you to know that you are… dear to me."

Uncertain how she should respond, Tobi bowed to the King politely. "Thank you." She kept her eyes fixed on the floor as she waited to hear him say she could leave but he seemed to desire a different response from her. She felt his hand on the side of her face and focused harder on the floor.

"Leave me," he finally told her and she was happy to oblige.

When she returned to her room, she found Nendir lying on her bed, petting Mimsy, while his ferret walked over both of them. "What are you doing here?!" she half whispered and yelled, throwing the door closed.

"Following you," he confessed as though it were obvious. "It's what I do, remember?"

"How did you get in here?"

"One of the guards here owed me."

"And you wasted that favor getting in here? You should've saved it for getting out. Why am I even talking to you? Get out."

"Let me think about it. Hmm, no. I'm a bard and I'm out of work. That's the lie I told him anyway. I'm on a trial period now."

"You out of work? With your voice? Please."

"Aww, is that a compliment?"

"No. Look, whatever you're doing, do it, I don't care but don't drag me into it. I am dead serious. If he finds out I know you-"

"What?" Nendir sat up to look at her. "What's he going to do about it?"

Tobi crossed her arms. "Why did you really come here?"

"Honestly, to take you home."

She rolled her eyes, turning from him to the desk. "That's not an option. Do you have any idea what that would do?"

"Who cares?"

"I do, obviously, or else I wouldn't be here. We can't all be like you. As much as I might envy you, it's your life. This is mine."

"Do you know what my job was before I left my home?"

"What?"

"I was a blacksmith."

"You? A blacksmith? With those wimpy hands?"

"I know right? Whatever genius thought I should be using a hammer needed some serious evaluation. I hated my work but no one would stop to hear what I wanted. I was an okay blacksmith, honestly, but I had no love for my work. It didn't make me happy. I love what I do now and that other people can enjoy it too."

"I am happy for you but like I said, it's your life."

"I would share it with you. I would do anything for you. You know that. I'd be happy to give you a new life."

Tobi took the scroll off the table and fiddled with it in her hands. After a long silence, she told him, "I can't risk it."

"Why are you so adamant on holding onto this? I feel like you don't really want to leave this behind. Is this really the life you want? To be a slave to a King who couldn't care less about you?" Tobi took a deep breath but never turned to him. He stood up from the bed to approach her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, sliding them down her arms slowly.

"You shouldn't be touching me," she finally spoke, shrugging his hands off her and turning to face him. "The King will pick up your scent on me."

"I don't mind." He leaned in to kiss her and she pressed a finger against his chest, pushing him back slowly. "You lied to me," he said softly.

"About what?"

"You said you hated the King but you don't… do you?"

"I pity him," she confessed and left the room before he could respond.

Tobi went to the farm to be in company that would not critique her choices or make her feel guilty. She took a bushel of apples from the kitchen to feed to each of the animals present. "They won't miss them," she said aloud as she gave her last apple to a goat. "Aww, aren't you precious?" She was standing on a stool as she rested her head on the wooden fence to watch the goat eat. A cow in the stall beside the goat, leaned its head over the fence and Tobi rubbed its face. "I only have mine left." She showed the cow a green apple in her pocket, "I only like the green ones but I'll see if we have more. I'll be right back."

She stepped back off her stool to leave when Thranduil told her, "we don't." He was standing in the door watching her. "The servants have been going mad looking for the ones you took."

"Well," she patted the cow's face. "They won't be finding them."

"When you weren't in your room, I thought I might find you here."

"Oh? Did you… need me, My Lord?"

"Not quite yet. I was simply seeking out your company for the time being."

"You found me," she shrugged, taking the apple from her pocket and approaching a table in the center of the barn.

He walked in, glancing into the stalls and asked, "have you… cleaned the stalls?"

"I was going to. Should I not?" Tobi took a knife from her boot and cut the apple four ways.

"It is not suitable work for you. Leave it to the caretaker."

"I enjoy it," she shrugged, staring down at the knife in her hand and briefly fantasizing about stabbing him. "I would continue to do it if you would allow it, My Lord." She gave one of the pieces of apple to the goat then the cow.

"They are fed. Why do you feed them again?"

Tobi crossed to the stalls on the other side but turned to Thranduil before giving away the rest of the apple. "Food is a way to show you care for someone." A sheep on her left poked its head through the fence, trying to take the food from her hand. The elk on her right, pushed her shoulder with its nose. "Oh, hey," she held up the apple for it to take. "An animal will always be closest to the hand that feeds it. If you feed a dog, it will protect you. If you feed a horse, it will serve you."

Tobi looked down at the last piece in her hand. Thranduil approached her, took her hand in both of his, taking the apple from her and giving it to the sheep. He held his hand near the fence. The sheep came close to see if any food was left but finding nothing, it quickly retreated back into its stall. "It shrinks back from me, as you do."

"Well, it's a sheep, My Lord. It does that to me too. Sheepish, I suppose." She tried to cover her smile with her hand. "Anyway, I suppose you have more important matters to tend to."

"I do but I prefer your company."

"Oh…" Tobi looked down at her empty hands, uncertain what to say in response. For the first time in her life, she wanted to leave the barn. "My company is not as exciting as it seems."

"And what do you think I perceive of you?"

"Umm…" She rubbed her hands together nervously. "I do not think it is my place to say what you perceive."

"No, it is not."

Tobi stepped back, expecting him to be angry with her. "Then, please, forgive my postulation, My Lord."

"I may…" he responded calmly, "if you will consider a longer stay in my realm. Your visits are becoming too far in between. I wish you to stay in my company longer."

"My visits are at the same time each year and for the same length of days," Tobi said flatly, not understanding why he would want her staying longer.

"Yes, I am well aware of that, my pet, yet that is not how it feels."

"Am I not performing my task to your liking?" Tobi was confused and it showed on her puzzled expression.

Thranduil turned away from her, looking at the animals on the other side of the barn. "You perform your task far beyond my liking but that is not the problem. I simply…" he sighed quietly. "I do not wish to be kept from you for so long."

Tobi was finally unable to pretend his unusually clingy behavior was nothing. "And why is that, My Lord?" she feigned ignorance to see if he might change his mind. He turned back to her, taking both her hands in his.

"A weakness for you has grown in my heart." Tobi contemplated running away at that very instant but found her entire body unable to move. "It is most unbecoming but I have grown fatigued of denying myself the only thing I desire, that I do not have."

"I don't think I understand. You do have me."

"But not as I wish to." Thranduil came close to her face and the thought of running away was still prevalent in her mind. He kissed her slowly, his tongue almost searching her mouth for a reaction. Getting nothing from her, he pulled back to ask her softly, "will you not indulge your King?"

"Sorry," she whispered, resting her hands against his chest and kissing his neck affectionately. She hoped someone would walk in and steal his attention from her. She felt his hand glide up into her hair and onto the back of her head, keeping her where she was.

Thranduil sighed in a way that sounded quite satisfied, "I do so relish in your tender embraces." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. She was used to him doing whatever he wanted with her and she waited calmly. He looked down at her in his grasp. She was waiting patiently for him to do something else with her and he loved that she was always so obedient, serving his every whim.

To Tobi's surprise, she felt his grip on her hair loosen and he carefully lifted her head back up. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "You are so precious to me," he whispered.

"You speak too highly of me. I am only your servant."

"I no longer desire the services of a servant." He stood her against one of the stalls and pushed his body up against her.

Tobi gasped sharply then pleaded with him, "please, My Lord, not here. Someone will see."

"Then let them see." He interlocked his fingers with hers and kissed her hard, moaning softly into her mouth. She felt his hands slip from hers and go to the buttons of her dress. Without even thinking, she grabbed both his wrists to stop him.

"Don't…"

Thranduil looked down at her hands on his then back up at her. "Do not attempt to keep me from what is mine."

"I just…" She released him quickly and covered her face with both her hands. Tobi could feel him undoing each of the buttons on her dress and counted them, dreading the moment it would come off.

He took her hands from her face, whispering to her, "allow me the pleasure of looking upon you." She dropped her hands at her sides quickly but stared at the door to ensure that no one was coming. Thranduil placed both his hands on her shoulders as he slid her dress off and Tobi noticed that his fingers were warm for once. She felt his hands wrap around her bare back, pulling her slightly forward. His mouth was even hotter as it closed around her breast. She was too busy watching the door to care about the fact that the King was on his knees before her.

Thranduil gained a depraved sense of pleasure watching Tobi whimper and sigh as he toyed with her body. She ran her hands up into his long hair, tugging on it slightly. "Ohh, My Lord, why do you tease me like this?"

"Does it bring you no pleasure?"

"Of course it does but I-"

"Then that is why I tease you." He slid his fingers between her legs and she trembled with anticipation. She started to rock her hips back and forth over his fingers, wincing as she bit her bottom lip to hide her smile.

His fingers pushed up against her and she groaned quietly, "My Lord… please…"

"What is it, my pet?" He smiled weakly up at her while she continued to quiver. "You will have anything your heart desires from me."

"I can't…" She pulled his hand from between her legs and shoved her own fingers into her body. He observed her working on herself for a moment, looking back and forth between her hand and the distressed expressions on her face.

He took her hand from her body slowly and placed it at her side. "I would have never thought the day might come that I would find myself on my knees before my servant. What satisfaction you must gain from seeing me this way."

"I had not even thought of it, My Lord."

"Tell no one else or I shall never hear the end of it."

"Of course."

Thranduil finally stood up in front of her but he immediately turned away, going to sit on the table in the middle of the barn, sliding himself to the middle of it. He gestured for her to come to him. "Come. Allow me to fill that void for you."

"Um… on the… table?" she twiddled her fingers nervously as she approached him.

"Do you see a bed?" He waited for a response but Tobi only giggled, looking down at the floor. "Then the table it is. Sit," he motioned to his lap and Tobi glanced over at the wide open door once again.

"But your clothes. If you don't remove them, my scent will cling to you."

"I could ask for nothing better. Quickly, I have a passion for you that has yet to be satisfied." Tobi finally conceded and climbed onto the table. She knelt over him, with her legs open around him as he lined himself up beneath her. "Sit."

Both their voices trembled as she lowered herself onto him. He laid his head back on the table, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. Tobi rested both her hands on his abdomen as she bounced herself up on him, forcing herself down hard. His warm hands sat on her thighs, massaging them as she ground her hips against him.

Thranduil looked down between them to see himself inside of her. Tobi felt him get bigger inside her and closed her eyes with a pleased smile. She put one of her hands on his thigh behind her so she could lean back, making her breasts more prominent.

"Wait," he patted her leg gently. "Stop."

"Is it not gratifying, My Lord? I can change position if you like. I can give you my mouth or my breasts or I can tighten myself around you. Whatever you like."

"I know what you can do. I did teach you myself but no." He motioned for her to come closer to him. She was almost afraid of what he might want but with no other option, she leaned over him. The tips of his fingers grazed along her back. "Lie down." Tobi laid her head carefully on his chest and he hugged her. He kept her there for some time before saying, "do you hear how my heart beats for you?"

"I don't think it is me your heart desires, My Lord. I think it seeks only release."

"Do not tell me what it is I want." Afraid to say anything to agitate him, Tobi tried to occupy her mind with anything else. She ran her hands down his chest, examining the patterns in his clothing as she laid there. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you." Tobi's eyes opened wide and she saw her hand shaking then clenched the collar of his shirt to try to steady it. "And I know I can never make you love me but you should know… that it matters not. You are mine, whether there is any love for me in you or not."

Thranduil pushed her back up to her sitting position and started thrusting up into her. She yelled in surprise but covered her mouth quickly. She stood staring at the ceiling as her body repeatedly heaved forward each time he slammed into her. Distracted by the constant thrusting between her legs, she barely realized that she had hit her orgasm until her legs started to shake against his body. She opened her mouth, as if to scream as the feeling hit her but no sound escaped her lips. Watching her unhindered reaction as she hit her orgasm and how tight she instantly became around him, Thranduil froze when he was as deep inside her as he could possibly be. Tobi heard him gasp for breath and felt him twitching as he came inside her before finally going soft.

Once she could move her body again, she looked down at him to find him smiling up at her. "My Lord…" She lay down on top of him, listening to his labored breaths and pounding heartbeat. Tobi made herself comfortable, snuggling her face up against his neck. A few seconds later, she was asleep.

Tobi's eyes opened suddenly when she woke. She was surprised to find she was back in her own room. She examined her surroundings before moving, ensuring no one else was present. Finding nothing out of place, Tobi sat up in bed and pushed her hair back out of her face. Pushing her blankets off her body, she found that she had been dressed again in her sleep. "Huh…"

"The King brought you back," Nendir told her stumbling over her shoes as he stepped out of her closet.

"What… are you doing… in my closet?"

"Hiding. That should be obvious."

"Yeah, I got that. I mean why are you still in my room?"

"I didn't get my own and I have to sleep somewhere."

"Well, it's not going to be here," Tobi pushed herself out of bed and started to arrange her blankets.

"And why not?" Nendir asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ugh," Tobi groaned, holding her hands in front of her as though she were strangling something. "Why do you think?"

"Oh that's right… because you work at the King's request, don't you?" Tobi thought Nendir sounded as if he were being intentionally condescending to get some sort of retort out of her. She ignored his statement to see if he might continue. He scooted himself up the bed to lie down, crossing his arms behind his head. "Does he ever fuck you here?"

"That's not your business." She crossed her arms, looking down at him.

"That's right. It's not my business. I'm not the one charged with the task of being King Thranduil's dick sleeve."

"Hey, fuck you."

"You know, it would actually surprise me if you did, seeing as how for some reason you're intent on only bending over for the King."

"What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Me?! Are you sure you should be asking me that? Look in a fucking mirror! You're a glorified slave! You're just a place to put it for the night. I-" He covered his face with both hands and started laughing. "I just can't believe you're putting up with this."

"Oh, and all of a sudden you give a shit? What do you care?"

"You know…" He sat himself up, covering his mouth as he thought. "I've seen the King ride his elk before but, Tobi, I have to say… I've never seen anyone take King Thranduil for a ride."

"Oh," she threw her hands up with a heavy sigh. "Wonderful. That's just perfect." She sat on the bed and dropped her face into her hands.

"Hey, you did look pretty good doing it."

"That doesn't help." She let her hands fall into her lap and turned to look back at Nendir. "You… were watching?"

"Not the whole time. At first, I was just eavesdropping but when your dress came off, I couldn't help myself. Now, I don't even know if I'm mad on your behalf or if I'm just jealous that the King gets to fuck you."

"That's nothing to be jealous of. You're not missing out on anything special."

"Says the trained sex toy."

"Shut up."

"Thranduil said he taught you himself. I'm curious; does that mean books or hands on training?"

"Most of those things you can only get good at, by doing them."

"I see. What're you best at?"

Tobi giggled and punched his leg. "You don't want to know."

"I asked."

"Let's just say I don't gag anymore."

He started laughing, "you are just filthy."

"I just do whatever he wants. He's the filthy one. I had to learn how to breathe if I was going to survive."

"Survive getting your face fucked? Damn. He must be rough on you."

"I suppose he can be. I don't really think about it anymore."

Nendir scoffed, rolling his eyes, "and I can't get the images of him handling you out of my head." He brought his face close to hers and was astounded that she did not shrink back from him. "When you were… on top of him, I saw you smile."

"It doesn't mean anything," she shrugged.

"You were so beautiful and now that you told me, I keep thinking about how far I could get myself down your throat. Why don't you let me try?"

Tobi kept telling herself what a stupid idea it would be yet she turned around to him, whispering, "if I let you, you can't tell anyone I did."

"You would betray your King?"

"He's not my King." Nendir kissed her slowly and laid her back on the bed carefully. Tobi slid herself under him, opening her legs around him and wrapping her arms around him. He planted a line of kisses down her neck until he came to the top of her dress. She slid her hands up into his hair, telling him, "leave it on. Please."

"But it reeks of Thranduil… and sex."

"I know but I didn't offer you anything other than my mouth. Take it or leave it."

He smiled weakly, "fair enough."

He went back to kiss her and the moment their lips met, the door to her room opened. Tobi cautiously rolled her eyes back so she could look at the door. Meeting Thranduil's wide eyes briefly, she shut hers tight as she pushed Nendir off her.

She sat herself up to face the King, as he seemed to be waiting for her to do. "My Lord, it-"

"Do not speak to me!" he shouted at her abruptly. She shut her eyes and raised her shoulders, looking like a rebuked child. "After I have given you everything, I find my most prized possession with her legs open for a slave? I have withheld nothing from you or your family and for all my generosity, this is how I am repaid?!" He took a deep breath, apparently trying to calm himself. "You are so precious to me and I love you… but you have broken my heart and I will return the favor."

Thranduil turned to leave, picking up Mimsy, who was asleep by the door. "Ah! Wait," Tobi jumped off the bed, running out the door after him and Nendir pursued her. She followed him all the way back to his throne room, where he threw Mimsy on the floor. He put his foot on him to hold him still and took his sword from its sheath. He waited until Tobi was close enough to see to set his blade against the pig's stomach. "Whoa, n-n-n-no, wait," she stopped before getting too close, afraid of provoking him. "Wait, don't… not my pig. Please." She got on her knees but was still afraid of what might happen if she got too close. "I know I have nothing to give you that isn't already yours but name anything you can think of and I'll do it. Anything. Just let him go."

Thranduil looked down at Mimsy, wiggling under his foot while considering Tobi's offer. "Very well." He let the pig get up and it ran into Tobi's waiting arms, practically climbing up to her shoulder. She stood hugging him with her eyes closed until she felt Thranduil's hand on her arm. "Stand." He pulled her to her feet and brought his face close to hers. "And in exchange for the life of your pig, you will never leave my kingdom again."

"What?" She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You will never leave me again and I will never let you go."

She bowed her head to him slightly. "If that is what you desire, My Lord."

"It is. And what of this other pig?" He released her and walked by her toward Nendir. The two guards at the bottoms of the steps were restraining him. Thranduil pressed his sword slightly against his neck, clearly eager to do away with him. "His punishment should be death. Do you not agree?" He tilted the sword slightly, making a small cut on Nendir's neck, who kept his eyes fixed on Tobi. "For daring to lay a finger on what belongs to the King. Avert your gaze from her, slave. She is not for you." Thranduil used his sword to push Nendir's face the other way so he could not see her.

Tobi put Mimsy on the floor and went to stand in front of the King. "Now, My Lord, as much pleasure as it would bring you to end him, consider that you only have me trapped here. My will is my own and nothing prevents me from attempting such a thing again, even here in your kingdom." His eyes squinted slightly and Tobi quickly continued, "if you will spare him, I will promise my devotion to you."

"You would be faithful to me in exchange for this slave's life?"

"I would."

He caressed her face and was happy to see her snuggle into the palm of his hand, like an animal looking for affection. "Oh, my sweet pet... you know all too well I could never refuse you."


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately after Tobi ensured that Thranduil did indeed release Nendir in one piece, he had her taken to his room.

"Well…" She sat on the edge of his bed, throwing up her hands. "This is just perfect. How could I be such an idiot? Fuck… stupid, stupid, stupid." She stood up and kicked the bedpost closest to her, immediately regretting it. "Ah! Fuck my life…" She grabbed her foot and let herself fall onto the bed.

Thranduil charged Legolas with informing Galadriel of Tobi's new living arrangements. He was trying to get his father to explain why Tobi had even agreed to stay. "If I cannot make sense of why she is here, how am I to explain it to the Lady of Lorien?"

"Don't." Thranduil seemed very completely indifferent to the matter. "I simply told you to inform her."

"She will inquire. It is her daughter."

"The girl is mine. I will not part with her. You may tell her that."

Tobi was still sitting in the room, now rubbing her foot. She was getting tired of waiting on something to happen but knew that if she tried to do anything else, she would land herself in more trouble.

When Thranduil finally came into the room, she held her breath. He threw the door closed behind him before approaching her. Tobi remained silent but stood staring up at him.

"Stand," he instructed her calmly. She was surprised to hear him sound so relaxed after he had just been so angry with her but she acted quickly. He touched the top button of her simple dress with one finger. "Take it off."

While she started following his direction, he went to a table against the wall and poured something from a pitcher into two small cups. Tobi finished with her buttons and let her dress fall to the floor for the second time that day. She watched him pour the contents of one of cup straight down his throat. He then brought her the other.

"Drink." She looked into the cup before taking it. He could see her doubt as she stared down into it. "It is only water. Now, drink it."

Right after drinking everything from her cup, he put it back for her and she asked him, "what was it for?"

Thranduil's head tilted slightly and he smirked at her in a way that made her feel anxious. "I cannot care for my pet?" He allowed his hand to rest on her waist and after a moment, his smile vanished but he continued, "now that you reside under my rule, you will do as you see fit, unless I command you otherwise. You will answer to no one, other than myself."

"Forgive my query but don't you think that's giving me a bit too much power?"

"No. I have said I will not share you with anyone and I will not have another slave force himself on you. No one is to be above you, other than myself. As long as you answer to me, you will want for nothing."

"Well, in that case, thank you, My Lord." She bowed her head to him slightly.

"You will no longer refer to me as your lord, though I shall continue to be your master."

"What should I call you then?"

He looked her over as he considered his options. He allowed his hand to drag up her body to her neck. "I know you do not feel it now but you may yet come to love me."

"I don't know," Tobi crossed her hands behind her back, stepping closer to him, her breasts pushing up against his chest. "Sparing my pig was a step in the right direction." He smiled down at her looking quite embarrassed, like a child who had just been complimented. Tobi then stepped back, looking down at the floor. "But whether I love you or not, I perform my tasks to the best of my abilities. You have no need for the love of your slave when she's yours to do with as you please."

"It is true. I have no need for it… and yet it is all I desire. I no longer wish to have a slave. My only desire is for you to love me."

"Like you said, I may… come to later but I do not love you."

He brought his face to the side of her head, whispering in her ear, "act as though you do." She felt his hot breath tickle her neck faintly and it brought a small smile to her face.

"If you would be so kind as to let me know, why is it so important to you?"

"Because I am now the only one with the privilege of ravaging your body. I would like you to enjoy it as much as I do. I do not believe you can honestly say you have felt nothing for me all this time. The first time we made love, I was-"

"I wouldn't call it that," Tobi blurted out hastily and immediately regretted it.

"And why is that?"

"You didn't exactly ask for my permission. I had no other option."

"Didn't you?" He pulled back from her, saddened by her statement. "You made no effort to reject me. Not even an utterance. Perhaps I should have granted you your request for death instead."

Tobi threw her hands up quickly, "maybe you should have."

"No," he shook his head slightly and held her tight against his body. "I adore you. I cannot bear the thought of an eternity without you. All I desire from you is your affection. You answer to my every whim and allow me to take pleasure in your body but you will not open your heart to me. Why?"

"I don't understand why you want this. You have me. I do anything you want. What else could I give you?"

"You do everything I request of you but I have yet to feel that you want me. When I saw you under that slave, you were… different. You wanted to be with him. I could see that. That is what I want from you."

Tobi considered his request for a moment and it suddenly seemed to make sense to her. "Ah," her eyes opened wider and she smiled, "I get it."

Thranduil had never seen Tobi smile that way. It was surprisingly unrestricted, as though she had forgotten who she was with. "Do you?"

"Of course but to give you that experience, I have to be free to say what I need to say and in some cases, to tell you what to do." Her entire disposition seemed to have changed. She sounded relaxed and even stopped filtering her words and spoke as she always did. The doubt was apparent on his face. He was convinced that Tobi was trying to trap him. "But of course if you're not interested, we can do things as we always have." She was smiling sweetly, making her eyes as large as she possibly could.

"Very well… but these freedoms are only extended to you when we are alone."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Did you know that when you love someone, they always come first?" She grabbed him through the material of his pants. "In this case, that's pretty literal."

"I have yet to finish before you, my pet."

"Well, let me see if I can change that." She laid her head against his chest, leaning her head up so she could breathe softly on his neck before lowering herself to her knees, dragging her nails down his chest.

"How is this any different?"

"Are you going to let me work or not?"

He gestured to invite her to continue. "Help yourself."

Instead of taking him from his pants as he expected of her, Tobi laid her face against his groin, snuggling against him tenderly. His mouth dropped open slightly as he watched her embrace him. He saw her looking up at him and thought he had never seen anything that was both sweet and stimulating.

"What do you think?" she asked sweetly.

"It has its visual appeal." She planted three soft kisses down the length of his cock then wrapped her mouth around it though his pants, making sloppy suckling sounds. She slid her mouth up and down his shaft, trying to force a reaction from him.

Thranduil closed his eyes but he was unable to shut out her sounds. Tobi felt his hand grab a handful of her hair and he winced as she continued teasing him. "Get up." He held both her arms, pulling her to her feet. After staring at her for a moment, he locked his lips with hers, forcing his tongue against hers.

Before she could get too comfortable, he pulled back from her. "Lay your upper body back." She did as he wanted and he held her up with one arm, his body pressed against hers. Tobi was looking up at the ceiling when she felt the warmth of Thranduil's mouth close over one of her breasts. His hand closed tightly on the other, hurting her slightly. Looking down at her, while biting her erect nipples cautiously, it occurred to him how small she was. He thought about how easy it would be to force her into anything he wanted. He felt her small hands embrace his head, weaving through his hair, holding him close to her body and it felt as though she did want him. Having her choose to serve him was much more satisfying.

Tobi could feel his cock throbbing against her thigh and pushed her hand down between their bodies to stroke him. He grabbed her hand and she thought he might take it away. Instead, he forced her to stroke him faster. He pulled her back up and they stood locked in each other's gaze while he continued to use her hand on himself. He shut his eyes, laying his forehead against hers, sighing gently.

"The restrictions of my robes are more painful than usual," he whispered to her between sighs. "Bring me relief."

"And how would you like me to relieve you, My Lord?"

"I've asked you not to call me that."

"Right." She thought about what name might be a suitable replacement. "My love?"

"Yes, my pet?"

"How should I bring you relief?"

Thranduil smiled, releasing her hand so he could hold her face in both hands. "Surprise me."

"Well…" She ran her tongue under her teeth as both her hands went back to rub against him again. "Wow, that's… nice and hard."

"Whatever it is you plan to do, do it before I decide for you." Tobi went back to her knees and scooted herself back until she was pressed against the edge of the bed. Thranduil sighed heavily, "not more of your games."

"I'm not teasing. If you feel you need to, just… fill up my mouth."

He reached down to lift her head so he could look at her as he smiled. "I do not require your permission to do so."

"I know," she chuckled nervously as she pulled the front of his pants down slowly. "But if I'm going to act like I love you, I need you to maybe be a little less… inconsiderate."

"What?"

"Hey, I'm just saying, I do enjoy breathing on occasion." As she took him from his pants, his cock practically jumped into her hands. "Whoa… it can be an arduous task if you're just going to pound the life out of my face. I don't think you'd want me to treat your face like a tool to pleasure myself with."

"And who are you to say so? I may very well enjoy myself."

"Maybe another time." Tobi cleared her throat quickly, licking the tip of his penis like a treat. She was surprised to see it move on its own and she did the same along the shaft. She took him into her mouth quickly, to avoid having to speak any further.

Hardly paying any attention to what she was doing, Thranduil thought her behavior was quite peculiar. Usually, she would put in every effort to hinder his appetite but at present, she seemed all too willing. It was as though she were trying desperately to gain his favor or keep his attention off something else. "What is it you are keeping from me?"

She gurgled the word, 'nothing,' with him as deep in her mouth as she could allow him to go. Her saliva bubbled out between her lips and his flesh, dripping on her knees and chest. He went quiet for a bit as he watched her push her face forward, shoving him into her mouth and sliding back slightly. She kept her eyes fixed on him the whole time, which was not ordinary for her. Normally, Tobi would search for anything other than Thranduil to stare at. The only time she ever looked at him, was when he requested she do so.

He sighed heavily, fearing he was about to do something he would regret. "Stop." He held his hand against her forehead, pushing her back gently so he slipped from her mouth.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No." He said nothing else and Tobi started to feel uncomfortable as she usually did around him.

"Um, so it was no good?"

"I made no such claim. It was magnificent. In fact, perhaps even a little too magnificent. Sit." Tobi pulled herself up to the edge of the bed. She sat there patiently with her hands crossed in her lap, looking down at the pattern on the blankets. "And suddenly you can no longer look upon me. What are you hiding?" His expression seemed to be pleading with her to be forthright.

"Nothing, My Lord," she said casually, shrugging her shoulders. His head tilted and eyes widened slightly. "Oh, um, I mean, my love…"

"Lay back." When she did, all she could see was him standing before her. He pushed one of her legs aside then pulled her closer to him until her dripping wet pussy was at the edge of the bed before him. When she felt the tip of him press up against her, Tobi shut her eyes. She waited to feel him inside her but Thranduil never did enter her. Instead, she felt him slip up against her, tickling her gently. She breathed out slowly, trying to keep herself composed. When she opened her eyes again, she stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look at him as he continued teasing her.

She grabbed her thighs, trying to calm herself. His constant brushing up against her was making her shiver and tremble. Her wetness was beginning to drip off the head of his cock as it twitched against her.

Tobi started to laugh suddenly and covered her eyes with both hands. "Heh, oh shit, that feels good." She started to wriggle her hips against him, trying to get him where she wanted him.

"No," he spoke calmly. She felt his hand settle on her lower abdomen, holding her down against the bed. "It's not going to be quite so easy, my pet."

"Aww, come on." She saw his hand sitting on her knee and grabbed it to pull him close. He elected to go along with her, leaning over her. Tobi tried to hug him to her but he would not allow her to bring him so close. "Don't you love me?"

"I do… so much but first, tell me what it is that's on your mind."

"Ay, fine. I was just hoping you might… allow me to have my things from home."

"Is that all? I told you, you will have anything you heart desires… but you will not leave. I will have your things sent for."

Tobi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." She hugged Thranduil's head, rubbing her face against his hair. When she lay back down, he touched the side of her face carefully then closed his eyes.

"Forgive me," he whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything. I have never treated you as I should and yet each day, whether I spend it apart from you or with you, I cherish you more."

"I'm nothing special."

"Regardless of what you might think of yourself, you are precious to me." She felt him inside her suddenly and bit her bottom lip to keep any sounds from leaving her mouth. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

"You know I do." She wrapped her hands around the back of his head and her legs locked together behind his back. "Now stop talking and fuck me."

He locked his lips with hers as he began thrusting into her. Both of them were moaning into each other's mouths. Tobi turned away from him gently so that it would not feel abrupt and Thranduil started nipping at her neck.

"There is… something else… you should probably know."

"Hmm? And what might that be?" he sighed into her ear, biting the bottom of it carefully. His breath was hot and sticky against her skin but she loved it.

"I've kept it from you for some time but you should know that I got… I had… I mean, I love you." She saw him smile at her and held his head a bit tighter. "I love you."

For the next three days, as Tobi waited on her things from Lothlorien to arrive, Thranduil noticed her entire disposition toward him transformed. When they fell asleep in the same bed, instead of retreating to the opposite side of the bed, she would curl up next to him. She began speaking to him as she spoke to everyone, not bothering to insert bigger words into her sentences or check them for proper grammar. When she walked by him, she would slide her fingers across his shoulders, back or chest. Tobi was even the instigator of one spontaneous sexual encounter when she convinced Thranduil to take her on Legolas's bed. They were both quite amused to see him have the entire bed replaced later. Thranduil was beginning to feel that his feelings for "his pet" were finally being reciprocated.

On the third day, Thranduil was seated on his throne with Tobi seated across his lap. She was holding Mimsy on her lap, squishing his face together. "You're so fat," she chuckled as she told the pig.

"Perhaps he is in need of a diet," Thranduil told her, as he scanned down a scroll.

"Pigs don't diet. They need body fat because they have no fur. Mimsy has a healthy layer of blubber. Like a seal."

"Considering how often you feel the need to remind him how fat he is, I'm not so convinced."

She leaned forward to try to see what was on the scroll. "What're you looking at?"

"The barns are being remade. These are some design modification options for the front. I'm not so sure I care for any of them." He handed the scroll to her and held on to Mimsy.

"Hmm… ooh I like this one." She pointed it out to him.

"I considered that one but it seems a bit pompous. Don't you think?"

"Then this design is perfect for you."

"Be that as it may, I was hoping the barns would have a more delicate, natural look. In other words, not a design typical to my kingdom but more suited to someone with an affectionate touch."

"Oh, like who?"

Thranduil stared at her in disbelief. "You. You spend more time there than anyone and you have love for those creatures. I see no reason not to do something as simple as make the barns worthy of your presence."

"But do you think that's fitting, my love? Your people might start to think you've gone soft if they see you doing stuff like that because of me."

"If it were mine to do with as I willed, I would bend all or Arda to honor you. What people think of it, is of no consequence."

"I could see why you might think that but it's better for your people to like you than for you to try to regain them when you need them."

"It is only a barn, my pet. I doubt anyone will even make the connection and if they did, I do not think most would fancy a newly designed barn as such a grand gift. It is hardly worth noting when compared to the gem I gave you."

"Heh, yeah…" Tobi touched her hand to the pendant hanging on her neck and moved it behind her neck. "I don't think people like that you gave it to me."

"You care too much for their thoughts. They answer to you. Not you to them."

"I know but I can't help it. I don't want people to hate me just because I have the King's love."

"The King's love is the only attention you should be concerned with."

"Of course." Mimsy's head perked up and Tobi saw his nose move sideways. "What?" she asked the pig softly. He jumped off her lap suddenly and went up to Niala, standing at the top of the stairs with a young boy beside her, no older than five.

"My Lord…" She bowed her head slightly. "I've delivered your queen's belongings as requested. She requested I bring this one straight to you."

Niala pushed the boy forward weakly. He was uneasy until he saw Tobi. "Mommy? What're you doing here?"

"There's my chickity." Tobi went to pick him up and the boy stuck to her like a magnet. Tobi hesitantly turned to face Thranduil, afraid of how he might react.

He stood up from his throne, approaching them slowly. "A son?"

"Yeah…"

"Surprise." Thranduil laid his hand on Tobi's shoulder and the boy stood staring up at him. He tilted her head forward slightly, kissing her forehead. "You're not… mad?"

"Why would I be? I could ask for nothing better."


End file.
